With the rapid development of national industry, coal and oil play a vital role for China. During the process of coal mining and oil extraction, there is a need to detect underground distribution situations. As to the current underground advanced detecting technology, ground penetrating radar is mainly used. Ground penetrating radar is an effective means for exploring an underground target, which has been developed in past decades, and it has a very broad application prospect in numerous fields such as road, airport, water conservancy, mine, tunnel and archaeology. However, ground penetrating radar still has many deficiencies and thus needs further research in terms of data processing, and particularly has problems such as how to finely locate an underground pipeline or a fracture-developed zone.
As to the technical problem existing in the prior art that a poor detection accuracy is resulted from a single detection mode in detecting a discontinuous body, no effective solution has been proposed at present.